


Ballum missing scenes <3

by Bridii



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Deaf awareness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality, Smut, Top Ben Mitchell, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, affair, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii
Summary: A summary of what happened in my head after some of the most romantic, shocking and just downright sad ballum scenes, this is my interpretation and I hope they are enjoyable x
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic- so let’s hope it’s not absolute shit- I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to write any thoughts/constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

6th June 2019 

It was dark, it was so dark. But Callum could see. He could see clearer than he had ever before in his life. But not only could he see, Callum could breathe. 

The moon hit the back of Ben’s head, producing a wondrous silhouette in the darkness, the ethereal glow making Ben appear as an angel. His salvation. 

A whimper escaped Ben’s mouth as the other mans hands danced around his shirt buttons. Ben Mitchell was used to meaningless hookups in the darkness, around corners or hid behind an alleyway, driven by a want to get off. But standing here, on a mild summer evening, Ben felt more than an urge, he felt purpose. He felt Callum. 

For his whole life Callum had repressed his feelings, his urges. Given up on any chance of finding his right. But out here with Ben, kissing wet greedy kisses, Callum felt like the Callum he was born to be. 

The younger man, Ben, pushes the less experienced Callum gently, not breaking the hungry kiss that was being shared between the two men. His hand splayed wide on the older mans chest, Ben guided him backgrounds until the small of Callum’s back rested against a park bench. Callum gasped as Ben closed the gap between them, sandwiching the man between the wood of the bench and his smaller but strong body. 

“Callum...” Ben moaned into his companions open mouth, as Callum’s hands bravely pulled Ben in even closer by the waist. “Is this al-alright?” The older man eyed Ben with concern, but was relieved when Ben responded with a coy smile, blue eyes replaced by enlarged black pupils. 

Callum, consciously aware of the developing tightness of his jeans around his cock blushed hard under the moonlight as Ben’s calloused fingertip traced down his stomach. With the sudden urge for any type of friction, Callum bucked his hips into the direction of Ben’s stomach - him being noticeably taller than the younger man - and let out a trembling moan. 

“Cal-lum, what are you doing to me?” Ben exaggerated the two syllables bringing his teeth to graze the mans hot neck. He pulled back and looked at Callum, blissed out and unafraid for the first time Ben could ever remember. Callum opened his eyes, feeling the weight of Ben’s heavy stare and bit his lip, failing to stop the blush creeping from his collar bone right to the tips of his ears. 

Ben pawed at Callum’s well styled quiff, which had softened progressively through the day, pulling his lips back to collide with his own in a jumble of teeth and tongues. Ben grinned into the kiss, a kiss he’d been waiting for for longer than he had ever realised. It was only when he felt a large hand reaching down to his jeans did his mind return to any level of sanity. Callum’s large hand ghosted over the button as he bit his lip, unsure of the next move. Ben noticed his sudden retreat and brought a hand to his cheek, stroking the stubbled skin. 

He then lowered his hand to meet Callum’s, the older man engulfed Ben’s hand in his own much larger one giving it a sincere squeeze. The two men made eye contact, Ben smiled encouragingly while Callum looked from him down to their hands, intertwined. 

“What do you want, Callum?” Ben said it quietly but clearly. He didn’t want Callum to miss what he had said, for it was significant. It had to be what Callum wanted, what he felt safe doing. Ben knew he was completely inexperienced and wanted to guide him gently not be patronising and overbearing. 

“I want you, Ben-“ Callum said, almost a whisper as he looked Ben in the eye once again. Ben Mitchell, a man with such a reputation was ironically the only place Callum felt safe these days. Ben nodded and kissed Callum lightly on the cheek, before slowly allowing both his body and his kisses to cascade further down the mans body. He undid the last few buttons of the mans shirt, allowing his milky flat stomach to be mapped out properly by Ben’s expert mouth. 

Ben sucked lightly on one of Callum’s ribs before retreating guiltily, aware he couldn’t mark the older man, not without risking Whitney asking questions. That was Callum’s choice, his decisions. He licked over the skin, hoping not to have left anything too noticeable then grazed his teeth down to Callum’s belly button. Above, the man, illuminated by the moonlight, reached a large strong hand down to rest on Ben’s head, whimpering desperately to the erotic act. Ben grinned at the view of Callum, hair tussled and cheeks rosy, then teased his tongue around the hem of his jeans. 

“Please, Ben...” Callum begged sinfully as he watched Ben lower gracefully to his knees, undoing the button to Callum’s offensive clothing. “Are you sure?” Ben’s voice was thick with lust, with the desire to give Callum the best orgasm he’s ever had. “I’m sure.” 

Callum’s jeans were puddled at his ankles in no time, Ben grinning at the view of Callum’s bulge tenting under the restricting boxer shorts. His hands crawled up the back of the mans glorious thighs, Ben had grown a liking to these thighs over the past weeks. He slid his palms upwards until his fingers slipped under the shorts, stroking Callum’s delicious ass. Callum mumbled something inaudible above, followed by a moan that could only be described as pure want. Ben wanted to savour this, savour every second. Expertly he hooked the material of the shorts under his fingers, and soon they joined Callum’s jeans, on the floor. 

Ben gasped. Wow. 

“What?? Is everything okay-“ Callum looked down alarmed as Ben stared up at him opened mouthed. 

“Out of interest, what size feet do you have?” Ben grinned wildly. Callum rolled his head back and closed his eyes, grimacing, a blush forcing itself upon his face once again. “Don’t be embarrassed babe, I certainly wouldn’t be” Ben remarked, moving his gaze from Callum to the thick throbbing length in front of him. He swallowed, a heat building up in the pit of his stomach. He was not about to cum in his pants like a schoolboy at the sight of a cock. All be it a monster cock. Ben hastily removed his own from his clothing, breathing a sigh of relief at the much needed physicality. Callum looked down with a shock, licking his lips at the sight of Ben’s own impressive length. 

As one of his hands lightly stroked his own desperate member, Ben moved his hand up to touch Callum’s, shaping a fist at the base. Callum stiffened - no pun intended- at the sudden touch and pulled on a lock of Ben’s hair. Ben raised his eyes, searching for consent, Callum gave a quick nod, to what he wasn’t quite sure, but he was sure that he was going to enjoy it. 

Ben slowly attached his mouth onto Callum, who let out a deep guttural growl, Ben almost came undone at that noise. He licked up the underside of Callum’s divine length, stopping momentarily to savour the taste and warmth. His tongue flicked against the head now, pre-cum working as a natural lubricant along with bens saliva. The younger man worked a harder rhythm on his own cock, the noises of pleasure from Callum bringing him closer and closer to a premature climax. 

Callum stared down, watching the experienced man pump his own length while erotically massaging Callum’s with his experienced tongue and gorgeous swollen lips. Callum found himself getting a firmer grip on Ben’s scalp, pushing Ben down onto his length. Ben took him completely in his mouth without much difficulty, only gagging when it hit further back in his throat than anything has done before. Callum felt guilty at this, but was soon encouraged by a loud moan escaping Ben’s full mouth, the vibration making him twitch aggressively. 

“Ben- I’m going to-“ Callum pushed Ben back down onto his cock, stars blinding him as he felt his load shoot down Ben’s throat, his orgasm rippling through his weak body, as Ben continued to lightly lick against the nearing over sensitive member. Ben voiced a loud growl as he shot his load against Callum’s bare legs. Callum blushed at this, coming down from the best orgasm he had ever had. 

“Delicious” Ben said with a smirk, panting while reaching for some tissues in his pocket. He wiped his mouth clean of any residual cum then got a fresh tissue out to wipe away his own seed off of Callum’s shins then cleaning up the beautiful cock that Ben had proudly made a mess of. Callum watched in awe struck silence as Ben tucked himself back in, adjusting his jeans, then lifting Callum’s shorts back up his legs, followed by his jeans. Zipping him in, he pressed a kiss on Callum’s chest before buttoning up the older mans shirt, Ben mourned the lost sight of his beautiful pale torso. 

“You’re quiet babe, is everything okay in there?” Ben affectionately tapped on Callum’s head while searching his face for any sign of regret. Callum let out a breath he’d been holding for god knows how long and let himself smile. Ben returned the smile, staring up at him under his eyelashes. 

“That was perfect.” Callum grinned, still not quite recovered from that orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I feel should have been explored more between Ben and Callum :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something kind of short but hopefully you enjoy it!

**20th August 2019**

“I just say yes to everything”

The car journey that Ben and Callum shared :))

* * *

Callum sat tall in the car, his fitted suit somewhat restricting against his thighs. He hadn’t imagined this situation playing out today, yesterday or tomorrow. Ben’s fingers held the steering wheel possessively, and Callum would be lying if he said his gaze didn’t focus a little too much on the mans bare arms. The car wasn’t hot, but Callum felt a sweat forming on his brow and the skin reddening on his neck. 

“Dibs on choosing the tunes!” Ben shifted, reaching his phone from his back pocket before throwing it spontaneously at Callum, who caught it, eyes wide. “Plug that in, the wires in the box.” Callum nodded, bewildered by Ben’s casualness. The older man attached the lead to the youngers phone, and held it to him in order to type in the pin.

“Cant, got precious cargo ain’t I? Whit wouldn’t be happy if her fiancé didn’t make it back for the wedding.” Ben smirked, but there was a glint of something different in his stare,while Callum blushed aggressively once more, “1234.” The younger man said, waiting for a response from the man sat next to him. But their was nothing, Callum nodded, typed in the password and pulled up Ben’s music library, feeling massively obtrusive as he noticed the dating apps on his Home Screen.

“So, I got this playlist, should be at the top, press shuffle.” Callum, ever silent, did what the younger man said and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as Ben repeatedly asked Callum to skip until finally he nodded when a well known show tune began to play, simultaneously tapping on the steering wheel, Callum just watched him.

“Right, are ya gonna say anything then? It’s getting a bit awkward me just makin’ all the moves, Callum.” The older man brushed his clammy hands down his thighs, the thighs Ben admired greatly. “Sorry, just... well, ya know how it is.” Callum said, risking eye contact with Ben. The younger man nodded, because Ben did know how it is. Ben understood. He stared at the older man, Callum was beautiful, sexy and kind.

The two men shared a stare, the eye contact spoke more words than either had spoken in their whole lifetime, Ben regretfully broke away returning his view to the road ahead. But Callum held his stare at the man beside him. When people described Ben to him, they called him messed up, broken. Instead of that, though, Callum saw unwavering strength in the younger man next to him. A strength he admired, one he was jealous of. 

“How do ya do it, Ben? How are ya so happy with yourself?” The younger man bit his lip, because in truth, he wasn’t happy in his skin. His father made it clear to Ben that he could never be happy in his skin. He was the gay Mitchell, and that wasn’t something he was necessarily proud of. “I’m not happy with myself, Callum, but I know one thing. I’d be a lot more miserable if I spent everyday lying to myself.” Callum swallowed at the accuracy of Ben’s statement. Because Callum was lying to himself; and he was miserable.

“Look, Callum, this is up to you, and I know that doesn’t seem fair. But only you can make the decision of whether you hide and play it ‘safe’ or be who you are meant to be. It’s not meant to be easy, but anythin’ worthwhile rarely is, from my own experience” the words came out in almost a whisper, maybe because Ben knew the path he wanted Callum to chose. Callum nodded, letting out an exasperated sigh before reaching and resting a nervous hand on Ben’s thigh. Ben smiled at the contact. “Thank you, Ben.”

* * *

_If you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest in the comments x_


	3. Callum visits Ben at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagined version of the scene where Callum visits Ben in hospital after the shooting :) 
> 
> No smut in this one, although that is too come I promise 🤓. This is just fluff with some bad language x

Ballum 3 

09/09/2019

The scene I think we should have had when Callum went to visit Ben in hospital after the shooting on the day of Callum and Whitney’s failed wedding.

He’s never liked hospitals, the harsh lighting, beeping, smell. But for somewhere he hated so much, he’d never been so desperate to go. He’d had some time to think, things were going to be different now. People had already started talking about the looks and touches both he and Ben had shared that day in the Vic. He’d really let himself believe Ben was going to leave him, that after all this hiding and lying to himself he’d wasted his chance with Ben. But Ben had survived, of course he had, Ben wouldn’t leave him. 

He jumped hastily up the steps to the large white building, his heart thumping against his chest. What if Ben felt differently now that the chase has gone? Now that he isn’t getting married, is he as appealing to him? He shook his head, clearing those thoughts and let his feet carry him to the reception and then through the grim hallways. Ben lay in a secluded room, and as he watched through the window that gave a view into where Ben slept he couldn’t help but frown at the tubes and machines. 

The whole family was practically by his bedside, it felt ironic considering throughout this whole time his family have been absent. Callum was intimidated, he wasn’t going to lie. They were all there, the Beale’s and the Mitchell’s, who was he to visit Ben? But something pushed him through the door, call it a need to see him? To talk to him? 

As he entered, all heads but one lifted, Ben’s. Ben was asleep, face soft and hair tousled, looking young and boyish. Callum smiled, running a shaky hand over the back of his neck. 

“Callum, nice to see you!” Kathy smiled, he recognised the grin, one he felt very lucky if Ben ever gave him the pleasure of seeing it. It was rare, but so worth it. Callum blushed “You too, how’s Ben-“

He was interrupted by a nurse, explaining that only family were permitted access into the room, Callum ever the rule follower raised his hands and proceeded to leave, stealing one last glance at Ben when Phil surprised everyone in the room with a simple but loaded declaration, “He is family!” Callum’s head down round on his shoulders, giving a startled stare to the father of the man in the bed. The nurse left, satisfied as Callum swallowed under the weight of Phil’s meaning. 

“Why don’t you keep ‘im company for a little, we could all do with some lunch I think.” Callum nodded apprehensively as Kathy led the family out of the room, laying a soft touch against Callum’s shoulder. Soon it was just Ben and Callum, the way he’d always hoped it would be, but not given himself the chance to truly believe it. Callum stood at the end of the bed for a minute or two, watching, listening and thinking. Ben looked so gorgeous, so alive. 

He moved quietly to Ben’s bedside, to which he placed a cautious brush of his knuckles against Ben’s jaw. He was warm to touch, and his skin was a combination of soft and scratchy from the mans stubble. Callum sighed, before taking his shoes off in impulse and sliding in tight against Ben on the bed, whimpering at the feeling of Ben’s warmth against his skin, a sensation he almost lost the chance of ever feeling again. 

“Hi” was all he said, twisting onto his side so he was able to cuddle into Ben who lay flat on his back. Callum couldn’t help at chuckle at how much easier it was to be with Ben when he was sleeping, when he was being quiet. Callum’s tall body enveloped Ben’s smaller frame, as he wrapped an arm over his chest, burying his head into the crook of Ben’s neck, breathing in his warm scent. He just wanted to cuddle him.

The bed wasn’t exactly fit for cuddling, so Callum’s long awkward limbs found themselves too wrapping around Ben’s body, allowing him to feel as much as the warmth Ben had to offer as possible. Here, in the safety of the younger mans presence, he found himself fighting sleep for the first time since the day of his wedding. 

Ben woke, concerned at the heaviness he felt on his chest and legs. He craned his neck slowly, stiff from the long sleep in a strange bed, and his heart fluttered at the sight of the tall strong man that had wrapped himself tightly around his body while sleeping peacefully. He looked up to the ceiling, thanking anyone who had blessed him with the gift that was Callum Highway. His fingers circled the crown of the large mans head as he smiled to himself. The last couple days he had woken up to his families company, and he appreciated it, but it didn’t compare to the lightly snoring dead weight that cuddled into his side. 

He wondered if he’d come and visit him, but decided not to pin his hopes on anything, and he certainly didn’t expect something as bold as falling asleep on him on a hospital bed. He smiled at how far Callum had come, looking intently at Callum’s face deep in slumber, soft and happy with light stubble and gorgeous smile lines shaping his face. He allowed his fingers to trace his string jaw, then continued to draw circles on his cheek. Soon Callum was stirring and suddenly Ben felt shy, what would he say? He’s not used to being soft, he’s not used to cuddles. 

“Er- hi? Alright?” Ben said quietly, feeling a warmth on his cheeks. Callum’s eyes widened as he realised he’d just been sleeping on Ben Mitchell, in a hospital room that was in public. “Shit, Ben i must have fallen asle-“ Ben shook his head, placing a finger against Callum’s lip to stop him from rambling and making excuses, something Ben usually found cute, but not when he knew Callum was stressing out. He didn’t like seeing him anxious, not now. 

“Hey, s’alright. It’s nice” Ben smiled, feeling much more relaxed now he could look into Callum’s blue eyes. But Callum hid his face, a blush creeping up onto his ears as he pushed his face against Ben’s hospital gown. “I thought I’d lost you, Ben.” He frowned as Callum let out a sob into the material of his gown, stroking a finger up and down the taller mans back. “Cant get rid of me that easily, Cal.” He ran a hand through his styled hair, messing it up on purpose. Callum lifted his head with a glare. “You ruined my hair, ya bastard!” He brought an arm up to push it back down then placed it back on Ben’s chest. “Oi, what happened to bein’ worried about me?” Ben poked Callum on his cheek, to which Callum just shook his head, fighting back a grin. 

Callum’s eyes faltered from Ben’s gaze and moved down to the mans pink lips. He licked his own and then glanced feverishly back up at Ben. “Ben?” “Yeah?” The younger man scratched at Callum’s scalp, cocking his head. “Can I kiss you?” His voice was shaky as he asked, eyes cowering, but Ben hooked a finger under his chin, angling his jaw. “Fuck yes.”

Their lips collided, and it was all they both wanted it to be, soft but lustful. Ben’s younger licked Callum’s lower lip, earning a high whimper from the older man. He grinned against Callum’s stubble, not wanting it to end.

While Kathy gazed on behind the glass of the window, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest scene ideas and I will work on them as the timeline progresses :3


End file.
